tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Just in case
14:36 CB87 5e0fc520@gateway/web/freenode/ip.94.15.197.32 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 14:37 hi 14:37 Hi 14:37 thanks for leaving those kind messages on my wall 14:37 What messages? 14:38 I was probably hacked. People wanna be me. 14:38 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:346494 but it is hilarious. 14:39 "Probably hacked" -- we aren't stupid. 14:39 lol 14:39 Pfft 14:39 Okay. 14:40 you use that same old "i wasn't on last night" excuse too often. 14:40 Actually 14:40 it's starting to seem like you are trolling 14:40 I am rarely on the IRC 14:40 I see your message walls. 14:40 this is like the 4th time I have ever been here 14:41 riight. 14:41 Trolling. No, I just didn't feel like putting what I wanted at the time so I put it at a later date. 14:41 Huh? 14:41 That's what you wanted to say to me at the time? 14:41 Pfft no 14:41 You basically just admitted that. 14:42 Not really getting sarcasm, are you? 14:42 It's the internet, buddy. 14:42 That's the obvious. 14:42 So, you admitting you trolled, correct? 14:43 Uh no 14:43 That was sarcasm. 14:43 Because this is the internet. 14:43 A person whose sole purpose in life is to seek out people to argue with on the internet over extremely trivial issues. Such arguments can happen on blogs, Facebook, Myspace and a host of others. 14:44 Like that's not me, I am not that sad who do you think I am *insert name here*? 14:44 I think that you are trolling and it is disrupting the IRC. 14:44 It is not polite and you have been rather hostile of late. 14:44 Disrupting the "IRC" 14:45 This is an IRC. 14:45 That is the term, correct. 14:45 True 14:45 "Disrupting" the IRC 14:45 I have totally not been disrupting the IRC 14:45 I disagree. 14:46 Last night, you were very offensive and whenever you come on, there seems to be some type of debate. 14:46 Offensive? 14:46 Yes. 14:46 How exactly? 14:46 you told me "I could say I wish you were never born, but that's rude" 14:46 and then you kept going. 14:46 I dropped the situation. 14:46 And stopped talking to you. 14:46 And you decided to continue on my message wall. 14:47 I know how the Wiki works and that you edited your messages. 14:47 It's not exactly rocket science. 14:47 Mmhmm 14:47 Continue 14:47 Claiming you were "hacked," whether it be sarcasm or not, is a lie as well. 14:48 It's obvious you were not hacked. 14:48 Well, duh. 14:48 Well, that's a lie. 14:48 CB87 5e0fc520@gateway/web/freenode/ip.94.15.197.32 has quit Page closed 14:48 OK. 14:48 Bye. 14:49 Well, that should give you a sense of what happened or how he is. 14:49 I'm saying a few weeks for lying and admitting to trolling both days. 14:49 Plus, the harassment. 14:49 CB87 5e0fc520@gateway/web/freenode/ip.94.15.197.32 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 14:49 I would like you to leave. 14:49 Glenn31 b23e6aa9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.178.62.106.169 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 14:49 Hello Glenn. 14:49 Harasssment? 14:49 Hi 14:49 Glenn 14:49 Yes, harassment. 14:49 Back me up 14:49 "I could say I wish you were never born, but that's rude" 14:50 I take offense to that. 14:50 And the message wall posts were rude as well. 14:50 I'd rather not get involved :/ 14:50 Yeah, it's best you do not. 14:50 This will end in a ban, most definitely. 14:50 Sorry CB, it's not really my business 14:51 Two of our four admins have seen you act this way and you have not been particularly kind to numbuhthreefan either. 14:51 "Back me up" also isn't going to help you either. 14:51 Glenn was not there for the incident last night, but Glenn can see those rude posts you left me on my wall. 14:51 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:349677 14:51 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:346494 -- note the edited messages 14:52 When have I not been kind to N3? 14:52 On her message wall. 14:52 Really 14:52 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:349145 14:52 Link me to that 14:52 That's rather hostile. 14:52 She does not have to link you if she does not want to. 14:52 You don't need to know all the information about the show. 14:53 I helped you and you have disrespected me. 14:53 There's no reason why she would help you, especially after the way you asked her. 14:53 Oooh I get it 14:53 You are joking. 14:53 No. 14:53 I am not joking. 14:54 You crossed the line last night and your lies are crossing the line today. 14:54 Typical jokers. 14:54 I would like you to leave. Last time I ask. 14:54 Okay waiyt 14:54 Let me explain my side 14:54 Sure! 14:54 The N3 thing was not intended to be rude. 14:54 neko-naito 2320e1c1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.35.32.225.193 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 14:54 heeeeey 14:54 IDK how it comes off that way but clearly it does. 14:55 I would ask you to apologize, but I would assume that's sarcasm. 14:55 hey @neko 14:55 Sorry neko, we are dealing with some harassment/trolling right now. 14:55 Still dismissing that. 14:55 I was not being rude to N3 and I don't really need to apologize. 14:56 Multiple users saw your incident last night. 14:56 Everyone can see your posts on my message wall. 14:56 It's harassment, trolling or both. It is not neither. You admitted to trolling already and your comments were in poor taste last evening. 14:56 yesterday evening* 14:57 Do you have any final words? 14:57 Umh wait 14:57 I need to ask questions first 14:57 So how long is my ban going to be> 14:57 ... 14:57 It is going to be up in the air for now. 14:57 Like a week. 14:57 Or 2 weeks 14:58 Or a month. 14:58 Admins are going to decide, but this is multiple offense. 14:58 Or a year. 14:58 Or a day. 14:58 offenses* 14:58 These jokes are not funny. 14:58 No, you are seriously going to get banned lol 14:58 I'm not trolling, like you were. 14:58 I wasn't even being rude. 14:58 I disagree. 14:58 How would you feel if I said that you shouldn't have been born? 14:58 You just don't say that stuff. 14:58 Okay. 14:59 Or if I started messing with your userpage and message wall? 14:59 Would you like that? 14:59 Pretty much 14:59 I mean if I am gonna get banned then sure go ahead. 14:59 Sarcasm 101. 14:59 Entirely serious, 14:59 Unlike you 14:59 TylerSurvivorFan 454df59a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.77.245.154 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 14:59 Hello! 15:00 Epic_ 6d4da806@gateway/web/freenode/ip.109.77.168.6 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 15:00 Epic_ 6d4da806@gateway/web/freenode/ip.109.77.168.6 has quit Quit 15:00 ... 15:00 Harassment 47ba8f8c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.186.143.140 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 15:00 Are you getting users from the other Wiki? 15:00 Stop the harassment 15:00 Because you are getting an indefinite ban now lol 15:00 Well IDK who Harassment is 15:00 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT *!*@.94.15.197.32 by CD- 15:00 Oh, so you did? 15:00 Awesome 15:00 CB87 was kicked from #TDWIKI-CHAT by CD- CB87 15:00 WOW 15:00 CB87 5e0fc520@gateway/web/freenode/ip.94.15.197.32 has joined #TDWIKI-CHAT 15:00 <@CD-> what's his wiki usename again 15:00 https://screen.yahoo.com/sarcasm-101-000000365.html 15:00 Wtf why is CB getting banned 15:00 Wait what 15:00 Watch that. 15:00 Bye. 15:00 I haven't done anything 15:00 mode/#TDWIKI-CHAT *!*@gateway/web/freenode/ip.94.15.197.32 by CD- 15:00 CB87 was kicked from #TDWIKI-CHAT by CD- CB87 15:01 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ATheAnimeKid87 15:01 seeya. 15:01 He crossed the line just there. Category:Content Category:Grupies